


His Dandelion

by RapMon_Exclusive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapMon_Exclusive/pseuds/RapMon_Exclusive
Summary: There is mention of eating disorders so please reconsider reading if such topics make you uncomfortable. Thank you, please enjoy :)
Kudos: 2





	His Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of eating disorders so please reconsider reading if such topics make you uncomfortable. Thank you, please enjoy :)

Tsukishima gasped for air as he brought his head above water. He prescription goggles were foggy and the water that made its way to his mouth was salty. He removed his goggles and did his best to wipe the fog with his thumb before placing them back onto his head. Looking back at the sandy shore where is mother, brother, and boyfriend sat in the sun eating desserts, he contemplated why he came along on their vacation. He couldn’t even talk to his boyfriend like he wanted since Yamaguchi was still a closeted gay. Nor could he speak to his family like he wished he could due to the fact that his and his brother’s relationship was beyond repair and he felt too guilty to talk to his mother about it. 

Yamaguchi noticed Tsukshima’s stare and waved with a beaming smile. Following Yamaguchi’s gaze, Tsukishima’s brother, Akiteru, waved as well. Tsukishima despised seeing his brother doing the same thing as Yamaguchi. He never showed it much, but he didn’t hate anything as much as he hated when people mimicked or mocked Yamaguchi. It reminded him of their early school years in which Yamaguchi was constantly pestered and bullied. 

“Kei! You should come try this!” His mother called to him holding up one of the desserts once she noticed the boys waving. He sighed and began his swim back the the beach. He resented doing things outside of his own will but he loved his mother and just couldn’t say no.

Dropping himself on his towel next to Yamaguchi, he accepted the sweet treat his mother presented to him. Yamaguchi’s facial expression showed worry for a short moment before hiding it and patting Tsukishima’s shoulder. Yamaguchi was the only one who knew about his eating disorder. He felt disgusting bringing the sugar-filled food to his lips. Yamaguchi knew that. But they both also knew that his mother would be heartbroken if she found out. So, reluctantly, Tsukishima bit into the chocolate flavored sweet and Yamaguchi said nothing. 

“When are we going back to the villa?” He asked thinking about the small, cheaper villa they had rented for the week.

“Well, if you’re insistent, you could just walk back.” His brother suggested, trying to sound as kind as possible as to not upset his brother.

“Yeah and I can come with you. I’m starting to burn up in this sun.” Yamaguchi’s offer made Tsukishima much more compliant to the idea. If Yamaguchi walked with him back to the villa they would have at least an hour of alone time. The thought was music to his mind.

“Alright.” He replied bluntly as he stood up and grabbed his towel. Yamaguchi followed and sped-walked to his side. 

The first half of their walk was silent besides the sound of sand shifting under their bare feet. Larger pebbles began to appear along the path and though he tried to cover it up, Yamaguchi flinched every time he stepped on one. Tsukishima felt the same little pangs of pain on the bottom of his feet, but he had perfected keeping his face straight when pain was inflicted on him. 

“Get on.” He said squatting in front of Yamaguchi. 

“Won’t that hurt your feet though?” Yamaguchi worriedly asked. 

“Dose it look like I’m in pain?” 

“Okay Tsski.”

Tsukishima began on his walk again, this time with his boyfriend wrapped around his back. Their skin stuck a couple times due to Tsukishima’s still wet skin, causing Yamaguchi to giggle and apologize. The rocks seemed sharper under Tsukishima’s feet as he neared the villa. It was far from any other villas. The seclusion was Tsukishima’s suggestion when his mother and brother asked where he would prefer to go. Though it was them who had suggested bringing Yamaguchi, it had taken Tsukishima a minute to realize that bringing Yamaguchi wasn’t like bringing family to them.

A growl and a squeeze of pain emitted from Tsukishima’s stomach, breaking his straight face. Yamaguchi paused, looking at his side profile. He sighed softly and kissed Tsukishima’s cheek. “You’re doing a lot better you know.” He half whispered.

“No I’m not.” Tsukishima replied bluntly. 

“Yeah you are. I remember when you had gone an entire week with out eating anything. I remember when you would give me your lunch because you wouldn’t eat it and you’d say that you didn’t want your moms cooking to go to waste. You eat everyday now. Even if it is just a little bit. That’s really good Tssuki.” Yamaguchi spoke softly as they entered the empty villa. He slid off Tsukishima’s back and faced him directly. “You really are doing great.”

Tsukishima stood in silence for a moment. He took in Yamaguchi’s presence. His forest green hair, his freckles, his shining hazel eyes. Yamaguchi was stunning. Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi’s face and kissed him. Not the usual peck, but a deeper, more meaningful kiss. He rested his forehead on Yamaguchi’s and sighed. Yamaguchi looked up at him lovingly.

“You look like a three eyed monster Tssuki.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Shut up Tadashi.” He said dryly despite his smile and the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.


End file.
